


hold me through the night

by Bumble_Bee_Be



Series: Tumblr Oneshots [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comforting Bellamy Blake, F/M, Hurt Clarke Griffin, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumble_Bee_Be/pseuds/Bumble_Bee_Be
Summary: Clarke doesn't sleep. Bellamy knows why and tries to help.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Tumblr Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015566
Kudos: 45





	hold me through the night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Bellarke 8 & 12

A scream ripped through the air, jerking Bellamy from his sleep. Instantly alert, he bolts to his feet. Cause that… that was Clarke’s scream. Without another thought, Bellamy is tearing out of his tent, dashing through the camp towards Clarke’s. Teens are peeking out of their own tents, some alert and concerned, others groggy and annoyed. Bellamy doesn’t pay them any mind. 

There’s a small crowd outside Clarke’s tent, but they part for Bellamy as he runs up to them. Raven and Finn, who are posted outside the entrance, don’t stop him as he marches right into the tent, frantic and worried for his stubborn co-leader. He quickly zeroes in on her, thrashing on her bunk as Octavia attempts to talk to her. Bellamy rushes over to them, and Octavia instantly steps aside. 

Ever since their day trip, Bellamy and Clarke have had a strange bond, one Octavia doesn’t even want to  _ try _ and understand. But this isn’t the first time Clarke has woken up screaming, and Bellamy seems to be the only one who can get through to her. Octavia wondered after the first time it happened if they realized yet they were in love with each other. She ponders this again now as she slips out of the tent with a final glance at them.

“Clarke!” Bellamy snaps, grabbing her arms and stilling her frantic movements. “Clarke,  _ look at me _ !” Clarke’s eyes fly open, panicked baby blues meeting his. Recognition flicks across her face, and she stops struggling instantly, sagging into him. She doesn’t know how his mere presence manages to have this affect on him, but as he shifts so he’s sitting beside her, lifting her so she can rest against her chest, Clarke can feel herself relaxing, her hitching sobs becoming less frantic. 

Bellamy figured out pretty fast that when Clarke gets like this, she needs human contact. Needs someone to hold her, tell her she’s alright. He’s slowly finding more things out about her. Something changed between them on that trip, something he can’t quite pinpoint. They have a trust in one another now, a connection they’ve chosen not to question.

“I heard you scream,” Bellamy murmurs once she’s calmed down a bit, his chest rumbling under Clarke. “Nightmares again?” Clarke doesn’t say anything, just nods, curling further into him. “Dax?”

“No,” Clarke whispers. “Wells.” Bellamy tightens his arms around her. He still feels responsible for that, for what Charlotte did. Clarke’s reassured him it wasn’t his fault, sworn she doesn’t blame him. It doesn’t matter, he blames himself. He probably always will. “I woke everyone up again, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but it’s ok, Princess,” he promises her. “We all have nightmares. No one blames you.” Clarke sniffs, straightening and pulling herself away from Bellamy.

“I’m not supposed to. I’m- I’m supposed to be their leader. To be strong,” she insists, swallowing hard and running a hand through her hair.

“Clarke, I don’t think anyone here doubts your strength. Especially not just because of a couple nightmares,” Bellamy reassures her, frowning slightly. Clarke fixes him with a sharp glare.

“Well I don’t see you waking up screaming,” she counters.

“That’s because I don’t sleep.”

“You need sleep,” Clarke frowns, her doctor side coming out.

“No,  _ you _ need sleep, Princess.” She just glares at him. He sighs. “Ok, yes, I sleep, Clarke. God.”

“Then why don’t you wake up screaming?” She looks smug, clearly thinking she’s won. She hasn’t.

“Cause I always have someone with me,” he says softly. Clarke blinks.

“Oh, so sex fends off nightmares?”

“No. Having someone to hold does, though. Someone to be  _ there _ ,” Bellamy explains. He knows Clarke will understand, because he knows she’s the same. It works the same way Bellamy holding her calms her down. The feeling of someone  _ there _ for you is sometimes enough. The air between them is suddenly too heavy, too charged. Clarke clears her throat and stands up, putting more distance between them. Bellamy’s heart sinks. He knows what’s happening. It always happens. Clarke recovers from her panic, then closes herself off. Pushes him away. Doesn’t sleep again till she physically cannot go on. And then the cycle repeats. And Bellamy, frankly, is sick of it.

So when Clarke says, “I think you should go,” he shakes his head. Clarke frowns. “Bellamy I’m  _ fine _ . Just go.”

“You’re not fine,” Bellamy argues, “and you’re not going to be able to sleep again until you find a way to cope with this, Clarke.”

“I am  _ coping _ just fine,” she snaps, anger seeping into her voice. Bellamy still doesn’t understand how she can go from cuddling into him to  _ this _ so fast. 

“No, you aren’t.” Bellamy is raising his voice now as he stands up, stepping towards her.

“Get out!” she yells, marching up to him, her face right in his. “Why are you even doing this? Why do you come and comfort me? Why do you fucking care, Bellamy?!”

“Because I care about  _ you _ !” he shouts, their noses almost touching. Clarke freezes. The anger leaves her face, replaced with something indescribably vulnerable. Bellamy lowers his voice to a whisper, one hand coming up to tilt Clarke’s chin up, looking her right in to eyes. “Because I  _ care _ , Clarke.” There’s a tense silence spreading between them, the air charged as they stare at each other.

And then Clarke is leaning up, pressing her lips to his. The kiss is soft and gentle, lasting only a moment before Clarke pulls away, chewing on her bottom lip as she watches him for his reaction. Bellamy just kisses her again, quickly, but enough to reassure her. This time, she smiles when they break apart. 

“Will you stay?” she asks softly, hesitantly. Bellamy kisses her forehead, pulling her into a hug.

“Whatever the hell you want,” he whispers. Clarke sleeps a lot better after that. They both have nightmares, but now they have each other to kiss away the tears and hold them till the shaking stops. 


End file.
